Glitching Out
by GenesisAndFriends
Summary: With Zane meeting a girl, Keira-Melanie training to be a ninja, and a mysterious computer virus, the ninja have their hands full! Rated T to be safe, written by Aziza. This is the second book in my Bad Girls series. My first is entitled, Killing Love. (The cover is Jet)
1. Training Course

"Come on, K-M! You can do it!" Lloyd cheered, as Keira-Melanie tried, yet again, to complete the training course.

Keira-Melanie frowned as a punching bag hit her and she fell over. "Ugh! I'll never get this!" She complained, as Lloyd helped her up.

"Ninth time's the charm?" Lloyd tried.

Keira-Melanie just sighed. "Can we be done for the day? My face hurts," she moaned, resting her head on Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sure, let's go see what the others are up to."

The young couple walked into the kitchen, to see Zane and Nya baking. "Whatcha making?" Lloyd asked, leaning on the counter.

"Cake. It's almost Kai's birthday after all," Zane told them.

"Cool." The couple walked into the games room next and found Kai, Jay and Cole playing video games.

"Hey, K-M!" Jay waved. "Conquered the course yet?"

Keira-Melanie shook her head. "But I hear it's Kai's birthday soon?"

"Yep, twenty years old tomorrow," Kai smiled.

"Birthday punches!" Cole cried.

"Aww, no, Cole!" Kai groaned as his friend punched him twenty times. "It's not even my birthday yet!"

Cole smirked. "Guess I'll have to give you more birthday punches tomorrow!"

"Forget I said anything," Kai sighed.

Lloyd and his girlfriend laughed. Nya walked into the room. "Zane's buying groceries. Hey, Keira-Melanie, you gonna try the training course again?"

Keira-Melanie groaned and everyone laughed. "I think that's a no," Jay smiled.


	2. Grocery Shopping

Zane quietly hummed to himself as he shopped. He wondered if Nya wanted him to get 2% milk or- Suddenly, someone bumped into him, causing him to drop the groceries. Luckily, he hadn't gotten the milk yet.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" The girl cried, helping him pick up the groceries.

"It's alright," Zane told her. "I'm Zane Julien."

"I'm Jet. Well, really I'm Joanne, but everyone calls me Jet." She flashed him a smile. "I gotta get going. I'm taking some computer courses. See you around?"

Zane nodded, feeling something he had never felt before. It was love.

"Oh and Zane? Here's my number! Feel free to call!" And Jet skipped away.

Jet looked behind her once she was a safe distance from Zane. She tapped on her comlink in her ear. "Ma'am? I've got the nindroid in my grasp. Of course I'll rewire him! Yes, and if the opportunity presents itself, I'll kidnap Keira-Melanie, I mean, Project 1. Goodbye, Ma'am."

Zane watched Jet from a distance. He thought she looked beautiful. She had light brown skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a distinctly mischievous smile.

He wondered who she was talking to, but knew he shouldn't pry, and needed to finish his shopping. He wandered off to buy milk.


	3. Call Her

When Zane returned to the Bounty, Keira-Melanie was bruised and had a bleeding knee, but was smiling ear to ear. "Are you alright?" Zane asked, looking at her condition.

"Never been better! I completed the training course and did spinjitsu!" Keira-Melanie cried, happily.

Zane smiled. "I'm very happy for you. If you'll excuse me, I should give these groceries to Nya." Zane walked back into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter. Then he stared at Jet's number. Should he really trust her, so soon after meeting her?

"Ah, Zane! Perfect!" Nya began rifling through the bags.

"Nya . . .?" Zane looked at the red-clad girl. "I met a girl today."

Nya nearly dropped the bag she was holding. "You did?"

"Yes, her name is Jet . . . I'm not sure what exactly to do . . ." Zane muttered. "I do not know her very well at all and you remember what happened to Lloyd . . ."

"Well, Keira ended up being good, didn't she?" Nya recovered from the shock and smiled at the nindroid. "Why don't you ask the guys? I only have experience if you meet a _boy_, hehe."

As Nya continued putting away groceries, Zane went into the games room and found Jay, Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Keira-Melanie. "Hello," Zane greeted, then relayed his predicament.

"I say go for it. Give her a call," Kai shrugged. "I mean, Melanie turned out alright, didn't she?"

"Only alright?" Keira-Melanie joked. "I'm amazing!"

Lloyd laughed. "I agree with Kai."

"Ditto! Go on, Zane!" Jay urged.

"Alright, brothers," Zane finally agreed and went to their room. He dialed the number that Jet had given him. He waited uncertainly for Jet to answer.

"Hiya Zane!"

"How did you know-?"

"Caller ID, Zany!" Jet laughed. "So what's up?"

"The sky?"

Jet laughed again. "You're funny AND cute! I mean, how are you? What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm fine . . . Nothing is really going on . . . Maybe you could come over? It would be nice to talk further."

"Oh, sure thing! You live on the Destiny's Bounty, right? Big ship in the sky?"

"Yes, but we are stationed at the docks at the moment."

"Alrighty, I'll meet you there!"

Once Jet hung up, Zane felt something fluttering in his chest. He checked his circuits, but there were no butterflies. It was nerves. But why should he be nervous? Jet wasn't evil . . .


End file.
